


[双夏]我们的玩具

by moguniu



Series: 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想 [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 双夏, 黑执事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguniu/pseuds/moguniu
Summary: 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想系列：1、深夜的秘密2、我们的玩具3、爸爸的教学指导全部都有上传，有兴趣的朋友可以翻。
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive
Series: 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181747
Kudos: 1





	[双夏]我们的玩具

**Author's Note:**

> 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想系列：  
> 1、深夜的秘密   
> 2、我们的玩具   
> 3、爸爸的教学指导  
> 全部都有上传，有兴趣的朋友可以翻。

想开就开的车

双夏*凯尔文男爵，对原著中那个绷带大叔有抵触心理的朋友就不要再往下阅读了

情节上有口交、尿道play，轻度dirty talk，重口味

自从在某个宴会上，凯尔文经人介绍认识了凡多姆海威伯爵后，他就再也忘不了那个男人和他的双胞胎儿子。他想在接触他们，但一直没有机会。他们是那么的特别，特别得让他觉得他们无法触及。但上天貌似听到他的哀求，在那年的万圣节，他的朋友告诉他法多姆海威家在万圣节接待领地里的孩子以及孤儿院的孩子，问他要不要过去做一下交际。他想也不多想立即答应了。从此以后，凯尔文每一年都期待着万圣节的到来。

时间飞逝，眨眼间又过了五年。之前的小男孩也成长为少年，手脚变成得更加修长，精致的面孔让人感觉雌雄莫辨。凯尔文期待的万圣节的到来，今年，这对精致的双胞胎到底长成怎么样？真让人期待。

到达凡多姆海威宅邸后，凯尔文发现这对双胞胎兄弟没有出席宴会，这让他感觉心里空缺了。在宴会开始不久后，他找了一个由头，离开了宴会厅在宅邸内闲逛。当凯尔文经过某个房间时，他听到从门缝里传来细微的喘息声。他悄悄地透过门缝偷看门内的情况，但这一看却把他给震住了。那对令他日夜思念的双胞胎兄弟就在房里，一人坐在书房的窗台上，双腿张开，一手撑着窗台，一手抚在另一人的头上，眼中闪着宠溺之情。另一人将头埋在他的胯下，但他的动作让凯尔文一惊。已经情事的人，都应该知道那对兄弟正在甘什么事情，凯尔文的心犹如被一双手狠狠地抓了一下，但他还是被吸引着，不由自主地紧盯着那对兄弟的情况。

“我的肉棒好吃吗？”夏尔一边说，一边把手从弟弟的头上移到耳边，并且轻轻的摩挲。他的动作成功地引起了弟弟的轻颤。弟弟含着他的分身而鼓起的两腮，因情欲而染红的双脸，略带怨气瞪着他的大眼睛，这样子是多么的可爱。

“你就知道欺负我！”谢尔把夏尔的分身吐出，愤愤地说。

“乖！再吸一会就出来了，你不是一直想知道我的牛奶的味道吗？”

谢尔噜了噜嘴，继续套弄夏尔的分身。夏尔帮他口交时经常把他的精液都吞下，他问夏尔是什么味道，夏尔说是甜的。他不信，结果被夏尔按着要他口交。他的哥哥就是那么难缠，但他也不是那么好欺负的。谢尔舌头在铃口附近不断打转，一手在柱身上下套弄，一手不停地轻揉柱身下的两个小球。过着了一会，谢尔突然把整个柱身含进嘴里。谢尔突然的深喉让夏尔始料未及，他双腿紧绷着，咬着牙，发泄在弟弟的嘴里。他的弟弟果然还是不好惹。

“你骗我，根本都不甜！”谢尔把肉棒吐出，肉棒上还留着他的唾液，一丝银线还连在他的唇上。

夏尔把弟弟搂在怀里轻吻了一下他的额头。他看向房门，突然说道：“那位叔叔，你看了我们很久了。”夏尔的话音刚落，他就感觉到弟弟的身体轻震一下，夏尔轻拍他的后背。

凯尔文听到夏尔的话，不知怎么的就走进那个房间。他看到窗台上的男孩跟他怀里的男孩耳语了几句，然后两人看他的眼神就变了。

“叔叔，你要跟我们一起玩游戏吗？”坐在穿台上的男孩轻声的问他。

“你不出声，我们就当你答应了。”另一个男孩略带撒娇地说。

这两人就像小恶魔那样，用声音蛊惑着他。那一刻他也忘了自己说了什么，等他回神后，他已经坐在一张长沙发上，穿在身上的裤子已经退到脚边，两腿间的软肉耷拉着裸露在外。而两兄弟一左一右地坐在他身旁。

“叔叔，别乱动，你刚才说好了要陪我们玩。”夏尔冷冷地说。

谢尔双手握着凯尔文腿间的软肉，好不悯惜地粗暴地套弄起来。夏尔也伸出手在凯尔文的睾丸上猛的一抓，凯尔文久已麻木的情欲却在这时逐渐苏醒。两个面容精致的男孩，用白皙的手粗暴套弄他隐私的位置，让他感到疼痛的同时一股禁断般的情欲却逐渐吞噬他的理智。

“夏尔，这个叔叔已经勃起了。但这玩意还真有点小。”

“哼~但是叔叔的小球还是涨涨的，估计没有人满足他吧。”夏尔又狠狠地抓了一下凯尔文的睾丸，成功地让凯尔文颤抖着身体。

夏尔从身旁拿出一个小方盒打开，盒子里躺着几根粗细长短不一的银色长棒。“选那一条比较好？”

“啊！夏尔，等一下！”谢尔叫了一声，便从沙发上跳下来，跑向书桌。

不多时，谢尔跑回沙发上，并向夏尔和凯尔文展示他手中的东西——那是一个灰色的兔子头。

“夏尔把这个东西扣上。”

凯尔文愣愣地看着他们兄弟俩，夏尔知道他想说什么似的，把手中的东西拿给凯尔文看。那是一根长约20厘米双螺旋细长的棒子，顶端还系着刚才的灰色兔子。

“这是尿道棒，待会我们会插进你的尿尿的地方，插了这个之后，你就是我们的玩具。”夏尔摇了摇手中的尿道棒。

“尿。。。尿道棒。。”凯尔文的声音有点颤抖。

“你不想成为我们的玩具，陪我们一起玩吗？”谢尔略微失望的看着凯尔文，悠悠地说。

“不。。。不是。。。我想陪你们一起玩。”凯尔文连忙解释。

“那我们现在就插进去。”得到凯尔文的回答后，夏尔也毫不含糊地开始手上的事。

谢尔套弄了几下凯尔文的肉棒后，把橄榄油倒在他的肉棒上，突如其来的冷意让凯尔文打了一个寒颤。夏尔左手在凯尔文肉棒上的尿道口用指甲轻刮几下，右手握着尿道棒的前段慢慢地往尿道口里慢慢插进去。冰冷的金属触感以及怪异的快感，让凯尔文不自觉的想抵制，身体不停地颤抖着。

“叔叔，说好了不许乱动！”

“好。。。好。。。我。。不乱。。。动”

凯尔文颤抖着回应，无处安放的双手只能紧紧地握着自己的领口。他的双眼无法离开在他身上恶作剧的两个犹如恶魔的小孩，无名的快感慢慢地蔓延全身。

“叔叔，就差这么一点。”

“好。。。好。。。。我知道。。。了”

尿道棒还差大概5厘米还没插进去时，夏尔用温柔的声音提醒凯尔文。但令凯尔文没想到的是，夏尔却按着尿道棒的终端，突然猛地就将尿道棒全部推进去。突然插进的尿道棒，直接顶在凯尔文的膀胱上，陌生的，如被人侵犯的快感，让凯尔文尝到了不一样的高潮。他尖叫着抬起臀部，他的欲望高耸着却什么都发泄不出来。这种陌生的怪异快感，让凯尔文如吸毒般逐渐沉醉。

“叔叔不会是第一次弄这个吧？”谢尔一边说一边轻摇尿道棒终端。刚高潮过的凯尔文，现在的身体还是很敏感谢尔的动作让他的双腿不自觉地抖动。

“叔叔，其实我们什么都知道。”夏尔趴在凯尔文的肩上，嘴唇在他耳边轻道，若有若无的气息喷打在他的耳边，他的上身轻颤着。

“你是喜欢我们的父亲和我们，对吧！你每一次来我们家，你的视线就没有离开过我们。”夏尔的声音平淡，但就像一双无形的手，每说一句就撕开一层将他层层包裹在内心深处的秘密的外壳。

凯尔文怔怔地看着他眼前的两位少年，现在被揭开内心想法的他，既害怕又期待。

夏尔没有给凯尔文多少思考的时间，他把凯尔文推倒在地毯上，他把沙发上的一个靠枕放在凯尔文的腰下，让他的臀部抬高。

凯尔文双手紧拽着领口，现在的他就像初尝禁果的少女，期待着被爱人侵犯。但现实中，配上他憨厚大叔的脸，就令人觉得有点滑稽。

谢尔把刚才用剩的橄榄油倒在凯尔文的下体，液体四处流散，部分沿着鼠蹊部慢慢的划过凯尔文的后穴。这怪异的感觉让凯尔文不禁轻抖着身体。

“这大叔的身体还真是敏感。”夏尔用食指就着橄榄油在凯尔文的穴口打转，不多时，他把食指慢慢地插进肉穴内。凯尔文的身体瞬间就僵直。

“夏尔，我也要！”谢尔淘气地说，同时，他的食指也迫不期待地顺着夏尔的手插进凯尔文的后穴。

虽然少年的手指纤细，但插进去时的扩张感，从下体直冲脑门。少年们如贪玩、残忍的孩童般，用手指在他体内乱挠乱刮，这种背德般的侵犯，让凯尔文兴奋不已。突然，体内的手指碰到某处，他的身体不受控制的弓起，无法言语的酥麻感如细微电流般流遍全身。他如缺氧的鱼一样，张嘴大口呼吸。

“找到了，叔叔的反应还真大！”夏尔轻蔑地说。

“在哪里？”谢尔说着手指又在肉穴里乱捅了几下。

“来，在这里。”夏尔一边握着弟弟手引导着，一边温柔地说。在夏尔的引导下，谢尔的手指碰到有一处比周围皮肤略微粗糙的地方。谢尔眼神暗了暗，猛地曲起手指按在上面，如他所想，凯尔文尖叫着，身体也不自觉地抽搐。

夏尔与谢尔两人对视一样，兄弟俩默契般地用手指抽插着猛攻凯尔文那一点。凯尔文急促喘息着，双腿抖动，腰部不自觉的抬起迎合着后穴的快感，而他的肉棒更是高耸着颤动着。夏尔看准时间，把插在凯尔文肉棒上的尿道棒快速拔掉。

后穴敏感点被用力捅着，尿道棒快速拔掉的抽插快感，让他感觉如被逼近绝路的快感，这是他的发妻在情事上从来都没有给到他的快感。凯尔文高声尖叫着射出好几股精液，他的后穴也紧缩着。射精的快感和后穴高潮，让他脱力，双腿不停地抽搐抖动。第一次体验这极致的快感，使凯尔文脑里一片空白，他大张着口呼吸，口水也从他嘴边流下。

“这个大叔的后穴还吸得真紧。”谢尔噜噜嘴说。

夏尔握着弟弟的手，用力将两人的手指拨出，后穴还不知廉耻地发出一声“啵”。突然的动作让凯尔文轻哼一声，软下来肉棒却缓缓流出腥臭的淡黄色液体。

“真脏！”夏尔鄙视地看了一样躺在地上的凯尔文，随后从裤袋里掏出精致的手帕，细细为弟弟擦拭双手。

“以后这个大叔不会在缠着我们和爸爸吧？每次看到他都觉得恶心。”谢尔低声对夏尔说。

夏尔搂着弟弟，轻吻他的双唇，说：“没事，有我在！”

房门被轻敲后被打开，一名黑发青年走了进来，看到房里的状况不由得轻叹一声，“少爷，你们还真喜欢弄烂摊子给我收拾。”

夏尔瞪了青年一眼，边拉着弟弟的手往外走，“宴会都开始了这么久，我们还不出现就不合理。”

青年看着两人离开后，回头想怎样处理那两兄弟的烂摊子时，却看见凯尔文躺在地上，双手紧握着那根怪异的尿道棒，神情如初经情事的少女，嘴里喃喃道：“我以后就是你们的玩具。”

青年皱着眉，“还真恶心。”


End file.
